This invention relates to marine fenders and the like and is more particularly concerned with an improved fender or bumper for use on pilings and other structures to absorb the impact of boats.
The prior art abounds with resiliently compressible devices to absorb the impact of a boat, for example, upon another structure, such as a dock. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,420; 3,600,896; 3,411,304; Re. 27,589; Re. 27,666; 3,975,916; 2,905,129; 2,433,569; 3,928,701; and 3,895,835. Prior marine fenders, particularly those suitable for use on wooden pilings, have many disadvantages, including complexity, high cost, inadequate impact absorption, and short useful life.